The School Dance
by Ash-ash-ash
Summary: 1950s Lawrence. Castiel is from a middle class family, Dean lives in the poorer part of town. They're 17 years old and a friendship forms.


**A/N: Inspiration is pretty much a non-entity around here right now and most of my stories aren't that interesting but I did manage to put this short thing together. **

**It's another Raveonettes inspired story (link on profile), a song that reminded me of the school dance in the Back to the Future movie; not because of the lyrics but because of the sound of the song. I had this idea a long time ago and finally managed to write a whole story.**

**In other news, to those who are interested, I do have a few ideas for a couple of new stories but not enough to write a whole chapter let alone a whole story so I'm not sure when I'll put something new up. **

**I hope this fic light will entertain you at least a little.**

* * *

><p>Castiel got up from the chair and started walking around the shoe store. He was trying on a pair of black shiny shoes he would need for the school dance in two weeks. He had a pair already but when he had tried them on at the weekend at his mother's insistence they had pinched his big toes. His mother had given him money to buy a new pair so tuesday after school he had gone to the store to get it over with as quickly as possible.<p>

On his third turn he spottet a familiar shape walking past the window and he stopped to watch as Dean Winchester sauntered down the street. Not that he could see him clearly for the shoes displayed in the window, but he knew how he looked when he walked. He'd often watched him walk down the hall in school, going from one class to the next. He always had a little smile on his lips, his green eyes shining as he greeted everyone he knew.

Castiel had never been greeted. The two boys didn't move in the same circles. Castiel wore blazers, shirts and ties and was a member of the math club, the chess club and was hoping to be a leader of the cub scouts next year. His parents were happily married and they lived in a nice house.

Dean wore a leather jacket, jeans and t-shirts. He wasn't a member of any club as far as Castiel knew and he lived with his father and younger brother in the poorer part of town. His mother had died when he was a young boy.

Sometimes, Castiel would imagine Dean as James Dean. He'd been to the movies last year and had watched Rebel Without A Cause. Castiel imagined Dean was the misunderstood youth and he would come and drag Castiel out of his boring life and make him feel alive. Only, in his dream nobody died and everybody lived happily ever after.

"Are you going to buy those shoes?"

Castiel was back in the shoe store and stared at the man behind the counter.

"Oh, ah, yes," he said and went to change into his own shoes. He paid and left the store to go home and do his homework. He walked along the streets enjoying the sunshine. It was almost a shame he had to stay inside and study. Then again, he wasn't one for getting a suntan. That was more Dean's thing. He sighed and told himself he should stop thinking about him. He had to focus on his school work.

He took the stairs to the porch in two long jumps and reached into his pocket to find his keys. His mother had gone to visit a friend so the house would be empty. After trying all his pockets he had to accept that he'd forgotten his keys. He stood for a moment trying to decide what to do. Then he thought the only thing he _could_ do was to call a locksmith. His mother was across town and his father was away for a couple of days on business. He went next door to Mrs. Bunting to borrow the phone and was promised someone would arrive in ten minutes. Mrs. Bunting managed to get two glasses of lemonede in him before he spottet a truck that said "Smithy's locksmith".

Castiel almost rolled his eyes. He quickly thanked Mrs. Bunting and went back to his house, jumping the low hedge between the driveways. He was floored when he saw Dean step out of the truck and smile at him.

"Did you call a locksmith?" Dean asked.

"Y-yes," Castiel said. He went ahead of Dean to the front door trying his best not to go too red in the face.

"Castiel, right?" Dean said.

Castiel was surprised he knew his name. "Yes," he said and felt his stomach flutter when he looked into Dean's eyes.

"That's what I thought. We go to the same school," he said as if Castiel didn't already know.

"Yes, I know. You're Dean Winchester," he said like he was Cary Grant or James Stewart or someone else you couldn't separate from their last name.

Dean just smiled at him and got to work on the lock. It only took him a few seconds, then he'd opened the door.

"That's a handy skill," Castiel said and immediately regretted it. He didn't want to imply that Dean went around and broke in to people's houses because he had the right tools for it.

But Dean just smiled and said: "Yeah, it can be useful."

"How much do I owe you?" Castiel said quickly, trying to change the subject. Dean told him the amount and Castiel went to get the money from the emergency kitty his parents had in the kitchen. He briefly thought about offering Dean something to drink but didn't want to seem strange. Just because Castiel felt he knew a lot about Dean didn't mean Dean felt the same way about him.

"So do you have a date for the dance?" Dean asked him when he got back to the porch.

"No," Castiel smiled shyly at him. He hadn't had the courage to ask any of the girls. And anyway, he would rather go alone. Then he could dance with more than one girl. That was, if he could find the courage to ask about that.

"Me neither," Dean said and smiled. He leaned against the railing on the porch and crossed his arms, the sun falling on his face and showing off his freckles. Castiel stared mesmerised at him. He hadn't thought Dean was one for school dances but he was mostly surprised he didn't have a date if he intended to go.

"Well, I should go, check in with the boss." Dean pushed off the railing and started walking down the stairs.

Before Castiel managed to decided on an appropriate goodbye Dean said: "I'll see you tomorrow," and then he was gone.

Castiel looked at the receipt in his hand. The receipt with Dean's handwriting.

That night, before he went to bed, he sneaked down to the kitchen and got the receipt out from the drawer his mother had put it in after she had entered the amount into her housekeeping book. He put it in his nightstand and fell asleep with a little smile, trying not to feel like a thief.

The next day, Castiel was among the kids Dean greeted on his way down the hall and Castiel had a grin from ear to ear as he sat down for his history lesson.

The next few days were the best in his life. One day during lunch, Dean had found him eating on a bench outside in the shade and had sat down for a while to chat. Castiel couldn't really remember what they had talked about. He had been too busy looking at his lips and the way he squinted his eyes at the sun when the wind moved the branches above them.

* * *

><p>As Castiel drove to the dance in his father's car, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Dean had said they could 'hang out' at the dance. Castiel had never 'hung out' before but if it involved Dean he wanted to try it. He knew Dean had many friends so he wouldn't get him to himself but just being part of that circle of friends made him happy.<p>

He could hear the music from the hall as soon as he entered the school. A band had been hired but they wouldn't be on until later so Castiel guessed it was a record playing. He went into the hall and saw it was full of kids already dancing. He walked around for a while and said hello to a few of his classmates. He couldn't find Dean so he went to get some punch.

A few minutes later, principal Turnbull went to the microphone and welcomed everybody, making sure to outline the rules and proper behaviour. No alcohol, no running off to other parts of the school, and when dancing, partners should keep a respectable distance. Castiel heard a group of girls giggle near him and couldn't help smiling himself. Principal Turnbull ran the school a bit like a military academy. He insisted on punctuality and proper behaviour from the students and Castiel was sure he had been after Dean a few times. Because of what he wasn't sure.

The band started playing and Castiel looked around for a girl to dance with. He spottet Elisabeth, a timid girl from his math class, and decided he was brave enough to ask her. She looked happy that somebody gave her a bit of attention and accepted his offer.

They danced a couple of dances and Castiel was having a great time. Then another boy came to cut in and Castiel left Elisabeth with him and went to get something to drink.

"You look like you're having fun," a jolly voice said to his left and he knew immediately it was Dean. He turned to see Dean like he'd never seen him before. He was wearing black trousers, a white shirt and a brown blazer that was a little too big. Castiel guessed it was his father's. He was wearing a black tie.

Trying not to stare too much at his outfit, Castiel smiled and said he was. He himself was impeckably dressed in a black suit, white shirt and black bow tie.

They talked for a while and then walked around the hall while Dean did his usual ritual. Castiel was a little surprised at how many of the kids he knew. They stopped in front of the stage and watched the band play for a while. Castiel was in a world of his own, just enjoying being there with Dean.

Then he felt Dean tug at his sleeve and they left to go into the hall where Dean led Castiel down to one of the classrooms around the corner. He unlocked the door and said: "It's a very handy skill." He smiled at Castiel who felt his cheeks go a little red. They locked the door behind them and went to sit on a table.

Dean got a flask out from his pocket and handed it to Castiel who took it but didn't know if he should drink. He wasn't allowed to drink at home.

"Go on. Things like this needs a little extra," Dean said.

Castiel took a swig from the flask and coughed as he swallowed the burning liquid. Dean chuckled next to him and took the flask back. They sat in silence for a while, listening to the music from the hall. A slow song was playing and Castiel had a sudden urge to dance.

They talked for a while about whatever came to mind and a couple of times someone came and tried the door handle but went on when they couldn't get in. Seemed not everybody wanted to adhere to principal Turnbull's rules, Castiel thought, and smiled when he remembered he was one of them.

"We'd better get back before Turnbull comes looking for us," Dean said and jumped off the table.

Castiel followed and almost bumped into Dean when he suddenly stopped in front of the door. He turned around and snaked a hand behind Castiel's neck, his long fingers sliding behind his collar, making his spine tingle. Then he placed a soft kiss on Castiel's mouth, turned around and opened the door.

Castiel stood for a moment trying to get his brain around what had happened.

"Are you coming?" he heard Dean call from the hall and finally started moving. As they walked back to the hall, Dean didn't look at Castiel once and he was trying to figure out how to act. He hadn't disliked the kiss but it had been his first one and Dean hadn't asked permission.

The rest of the evening went by in a semi-blur. Castiel danced with a few of the girls while Dean was chatting with his friends. At 11 the dance was over and the students started making their way home in different directions. Castiel drove home slowly. He'd lost sight of Dean in the crowd but decided not to stay and look for him.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Castiel was at his locker trying to organise his books so they were easy to grab as the day progressed. When the first bell rang the hall almost emptied and Castiel could easily see Dean walking towards him with a few of his friends. He greeted everybody he knew in his usual manner and when he reached Castiel he said "Castiel," and brushed a finger along his hip. Castiel couldn't help smiling and quickly turned around and hid his face in his locker so people wouldn't notice. He looked back at Dean and caught his eye when he turned the corner, his warm green eyes letting Castiel know he hadn't been forgotten even though a weekend had passed.<p>

Castiel was in a great mood the whole day even though he didn't see Dean again until he was going home. He was at his locker stacking the books he was taking home when he felt a hand on the small of his back.

"Hey," a low, warm voice said and he felt a breath ghost over his ear.

"Hello," he said and felt the butterflies in his stomach when he looked at Dean. He almost dropped his pile of books but Dean managed to catch them.

"What is all this stuff?" he asked and held on to the books.

"They're books," Castiel said a bit unnessesarily. Dean smiled.

"Come on. I'll drive you home before I go to work."

Castiel quickly got his things. Dean had a Chevy Impala and was envied by all the boys in school. Now Castiel would get a chance to ride in it.

Castiel closed his locker and when they turned around to leave they were face to face with principal Turnbull.

He stared at them and said: "Mr. Novak. I hope you're not falling into bad company." He glared at Dean.

"Castiel is helping me with my geometry," Dean said.

Turnbull looked at the books Dean was carrying and was apparently convinced because he said: "Well, I'm very glad to hear that. Carry on."

The boys quickly left and by the time they reached the Impala they were laughing.

Dean said Turnbull disliked him simply because of the way he dressed. He thought he was a punk. But he had never been able to put a finger on anything he did. Dean was never tardy or disrespectful and it took Castiel a while before he understood that Dean's victory came from behaving properly. He knew how much Turnbull wanted to bust him so he never gave him the satisfaction.

They drove in silence while Castiel enjoyed the humming engine. People looked at them as they made their way to his house and it took him a while to get used to the attention. Dean gave the girls his usual smile and Castiel wondered how he could be so self-assured.

Dean stopped outside Castiel's house and left the engine running. Castiel wasn't sure what to say. Should he say "Goodbye"? Or "See you later"? He couldn't very well kiss Dean. It was broad daylight, his mother was home and the kids playing on the street were looking at the noisy car. Anyway, he didn't know if Dean wanted to kiss him again. He looked over at him and was met with green eyes and a warm smile. Dean reached over and rubbed his thigh gently and Castiel smiled back, feeling reassured. Without saying anything he got out and walked up to the front door, listening to the roaring engine as Dean drove off.

A couple of days later, his mother said she had met principal Turnbull in town and he had told her Castiel was tutoring another student.

"Yes?" Castiel said, feeling nervous.

"Well, as long as it doesn't interfere with your own school work," his mother said.

"It won't."

This "tutoring" thing might turn out to be a great excuse, Castiel thought.

The next day, Castiel was in the kitchen after school making a sandwich when there was a knock on the door. He went to open and found Dean outside.

Castiel took him to the kitchen and told him his mother was upstairs.

"I can't stay. I'm on my way to work," Dean said. Castiel noticed the way he looked at the food.

"Let me make you a sandwich," Castiel said and quickly got to work.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" he asked. He put the sandwich in a brown paper bag and held it out to Dean.

Dean took the bag and said: "Not really, no." Then he hooked an arm around Castiel's neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss that left his lips tingling.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow," Dean said. "Thanks for the sandwich," he said before he closed the kitchen door behind him.

"Who was that?"

Castiel started when he heard his mother's voice behind him.

"That's..um..that was Dean. The one I'm tutoring." Castiel's heart pounded when he thought about how close they had been to being caught.

"Oh. He might have said hello," his mother said.

"He had to go to work."

"Oh? He has a job then?" Her voice showed approval so Castiel didn't bother to answer.

* * *

><p>One morning, about a week later, Castiel was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He had a few minutes before he had to get up. He had been at Dean's house the day before. He could still feel Dean's grip on him and his hips pounding against him. Castiel wasn't sure how it had happened. How they'd ended up naked on Dean's bed. He felt his cheeks burn at the memory.<p>

Dean had brought Castiel back to his house after school.

"My family won't be back until later," Dean said when he met Castiel at his locker.

"I have to call my Mother," Castiel said.

"You can use the telephone at my house," Dean said and took the pile of books from Castiel who followed him like a trusty dog when he started walking to the car.

They'd been at Dean's house for a few minutes before Castiel realised Dean was nervous. He was looking at Castiel trying to judge the way he looked around the house. Maybe he wanted to show Castiel where he came from, warts and all, and was afraid he wouldn't be good enough.

"Where's your room?" Castiel asked and it seemed to be the right thing to say because Dean relaxed and brought Castiel to a small room at the back of the house.

"I share with my brother," Dean said and threw himself down on the bed nearest the window.

Castiel looked around. There was a football and a few school books on the desk. Nothing that showed who inhabited the room or what sort of person they were.

They talked and drank sodas and then suddenly they were kissing. One thing led to the other and neither wanted to stop. Dean had been gentle but Castiel had surprised them both once he realised how good it felt and had asked for more.

Castiel smiled and turned on his side at the memory.

Afterwards, they had laid side by side on the bed, Castiel resting his head on Dean's arm. Dean kept turning his head to look at Castiel who could almost feel him smile. He finally summoned the courage to look at Dean and they laughed when their eyes met.

"Did you plan this?" Castiel asked.

"No," Dean said and Castiel could hear it was the truth.

"Castiel, time to get up." That was his mother. Today, he would have no problem getting up and getting to school on time. He hummed a tune as he washed up and got dressed so he could be ready when Dean picked him up.

-END-


End file.
